Yunjae Ghost Hunter School
by Enighost Yunjae Shipper
Summary: Cassiopeia high school adalah sekolah elit khusus anak pemilik indra keenam dimana cerita horor, thriller dan kisah cinta mewarnai sekolah mengerikan ini antara Kingka jenius bertemperamental tinggi si pengontrol iblis terhebat Jung Yunho dengan Kim Jaejoong yeoja kalem tidak pintar namun memiliki indra keenam terkuat dari yang pernah ada, Yunjae GS Horror, fiction, romance
1. Chapter 1

Cassiopeia high school adalah sekolah elit khusus anak pemilik indra keenam. Sekolah yang sangat populer ini hanya menerima siswa-siswi yang memiliki indra keenam,mereka dididik untuk menjadi pemburu hantu profesional. Mereka dilatih dengan berbagai macam beladiri, sihir, juga teori. Tak hanya itu sekolah ini juga memiliki asrama elit khusus untuk semua siswa-siswi. Meski terkesan menakutkan tapi sekolah yang tidak memiliki keseraman dalam penampilan ini,cukup mendapat dukungan dari banyak pihak. Sekolah yang sudah berdiri lebih dari 50 tahun ini memiliki banyak cerita menarik seputar warga sekolah. Tapi sebagian besar diantranya adalah cerita aneh, belum lagi keseharian siswa-siswinya yang tidak cerita manis dan menyenangkan yang tak sekelam arti sekolah ini sudah pasti juga turut mewarnai hari-hari di Cassiopeia High School, Siswa-siswi yang sekolah disini memiliki kubu-kubu tertentu yang menjadikan mereka lebih mirip mafia daripada anak sekolahan. Meski memiliki banyak kelompok berbahaya yang cukup disegani di seluruh kota namun anak-anak ini cukup berprestasi dalam pelajaran, sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan disegani karena memiliki otak encer. Kelompok-kelompok ini banyak diantaranya bermusuhan dan ada beberapa diantaranya bersahabat, tapi yang pasti mereka sangat menghormati bos besar mereka yang merupakan ketua semua kelompok mereka menyebutnya Tuan muda dan dia adalah orang yang mengatur semua kelompok yang ada disitu, meski tidak terlibat langsung dengan semua kelompok tapi dia memanglah sang ketua. Mereka bersekolah dan belajar seperti anak SMA biasa terkadang memang ada beberapa diantaranya yang tidak normal atau berbeda dari sekolah biasa.

Seperti sekolah-sekolah biasa sekolah ini juga memiliki beberapa siswa-siswi populer yang merupakan orang-orang berpengaruh di Cassiopeia High School. Mereka diantaranya adalah Jung Yunho namja jenius, petarung jitu ini adalah namja yang disebut Tuan muda, dia sangat ditakuti diseluruh sekolah, kegiatannya sehari-hari adalah membasmi hantu baik yang mengganggu ataupun yang tidak, dan terkadang bila belum puas ia akan memukuli manusia biasa sampai babak belur, hal yang membuatnya sangat ditakuti adalah kemampuannya dalam mengontrol iblis yang jelas bukan hal yang biasa untuk dilakukan, dia orang yang paling berani mengambil resiko, sisi keras inilah yang membuatnya makin berpengaruh di Cassiopeia High School, meskipun begitu Yunho tidak mempunyai kelompok sendiri hanya saja ia mempunyai teman-teman yang merupakan ketua dari Kelompok-kelompok top dan mengerikan di Cassiopeia.

Lalu Shim Changmin ia populer dengan nama Max, dia putra mantan petinju yang beberapa tahun lalu bunuh diri. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat cantik dan menyayanginya meski ia selalu bertingkah lemah lembut, kakaknya bukanlah seperti yeoja biasa, kakak perempuan Max bisa menghabisi 100 musuh dalam sekelip mata, semua orang bilang kalau orang yang paling mewarisi bakat bertinju dari ayahnya adalah kakak perempuan Max, Shim Min Naa. Max yang meskipun memiliki wajah yang jauh lebih sangar dari Yunho tapi dia tetap mempunyai skill bertarung dibawah Yunho, dia pemimmpin Kelompok Hell, sangat mengkhawatirkan bila bermusuhan dengannya karna Max bukan tipe pemaaf, Kelompok Hell memiliki jaringan terbesar di Cassiopeia ia adalah kelompok yang paling ditakuti, walaupun Max sadis tapi ia memilki jiwa kesetia kawanan yang tinggi, dia adalah orang yang tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya menderita sendirian.

Lalu Park Youchun namja satu ini adalah namja metroseksual, ibunya seorang model yang sekarang sangat terkenal, sementara ayahnya seorang sutradara film horor dan juga memiliki indra keenam, ayahnya adalah alumni Cassiopeia High School, meski sangat mementingkan penampilan tapi Youchun bukanlah tipe yang lemah, pemimpin kelompok Haram salah satu kelompok top di Cassiopeia ini tak kalah hebat dari Yunho, mereka memang berteman baik tapi mengingat Yunho yang lebih berwajah tampan darinya membuat Youchun jarang bersama-sama Yunho, apalagi ditempat yang banyak ditemukannya yeoja cantik.

Kemudian Choi Siwon, ibunya adalah seorang dokter hewan, tapi kesehariannya membunuh hewan, ibu Siwon mengalami gangguan jiwa saat melihat kucing kesayangannya mati, itulah yang membuatnya iri dengan orang-orang yang binatang kesayangannya masih hidup, tapi sekarang Ibu Siwon sedang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa, Siwon selalu mengajak Jaejoong ke tempat itu untuk mengingatkan Jaejoong bahwa dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang bernasib sial, saat Jaejoong mulai kecewa dengan kehidupannya, tapi kebanyakan yang terjadi bukannya kesadaran Jaejoong tentang kehidupannya yang seharusnya disyukuri, tapi malah bencana, Ibu Siwon selalu mengamuk saat melihat putranya yang tampan itu membawa gadis yang menurutnya berwajah mirip kucing peliharaan, Jaejoong yang selalu lengah itupun akhirnya tertimpa sial lagi, tapi setelah itu Jaejoong bukannya kapok ia malah semakin senang menjenguk Ibu Siwon, menurutnya Ibu Siwon sedikit memberinya kekuatan yang tidak ada seorang pun yang tau bersumber dari apa kekuatan yang Jaejoong maksud. Siwon ini adalah namja yang sangat santai, bahkan ia tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keadaan keluarganya, kehidupan sehari-harinya hanyalah menikmati secangkir kopi di pagi hari di atas bukit yang tak jauh dari asrama Cassiopeia. Memang cukup santai tapi setelah itu dia akan kembali melakukan aktivitas sebagai pemimpin kelompok Die yaitu kelompok yang musuh besarnya bukan manusia tapi siluman, Siwon yang santai ini setiap paginya setelah minum kopi akan membasmi siluman-siluman bersama rekan-rekannya.

Lalu Kim Jaejoong atau biasa dipanggil Jaejoong. Yeoja berwajah dan berpenampilan kalem ini bukanlah tipe cerewet tapi juga bukan tipe pendiam, meski terlihat cukup polos Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang beruntung bahkan ia sebaliknya, kehidupannya tak pernah lepas dari kesialan,selalu tertimpa sial sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya, dia yeoja yang paling bodoh bahkan dia harus berulang kali belajar agar dapat memahami sihir-sihir mudah,meskipun begitu Jaejoong adalah pemilik indra keenam terkuat di Cassiopeia dia mampu mendeteksi roh bermeter-meter jauhnya. Jaejoong juga merupakan yeoja yang selalu mendapat perlakuan istimewa di Cassiopeia ini dikarenakan dia adalah sang Nona muda, meski dia bukan pacar resmi Yunho tapi dia adalah satu-satunya yeoja yang bisa dekat dengan Yunho. Bisa dibilang Yunho sangat peduli dengannya, bahkan terkadang tidak ada yang berani menyentuh secara sengaja apatah lagi menyakiti Jaejoong. Mereka memang selalu bertengkar tapi sudah menjadi rahasia umum bagaimana hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Lalu Kim Kibum yeoja ini adalah yeoja paling bermuka dingin sedunia itu adalah julukan baginya, nama panggilannya adalah Kibum yeoja dingin ini salah satu pemimpin kelompok top di Cassiopeia nama kelompoknya adalah Chan kedengarannya imut tapi Kibum dan anak buahnya bukan orang-orang yang manis karna mereka adalah kelompok yang disebut sebagai pasukan berhantu itu dikarenakan Kibum dan rekannya yang memiliki penampilan menakutkan yang lebih seram dari setan, lagipula anggota-anggota Chan adalah orang-orang yang pernah hampir mati karna membunuh diri hanya agar dapat memilki indra keenam agar mereka bisa masuk Cassiopeia dan memusnahkan para hantu.

Lalu Cho Kyuhyun dia adalah yeoja cantik yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus dalam ujian tapi memiliki masa lalu yang kelam saat kecil ia pernah hampir membunuh seseorang dan itulah yang membuatnya jadi setengah waras, kadang ia suka bertingkah mirip serial killer, dan selalu meneteskan lilin ke lengannya, juga mengacak-acak rambutnya, juga melukai dirinya sendiri, juga mengerang seperti anjing, juga melotot pada semua orang, tapi itu hanya terjadi jika dia sedang stres tapi begitu waras Kyuhyun itulah nama penggilannya bisa bertingkah menjadi yeoja teranggun di sekolah, meskipun begitu ia belum pernah punya pacar, menurut orang-orang tidak akan ada namja yang mau meresikokan nyawanya pada gadis seribu wajah seperti Kyuhyun dia adalah siswi yang baik dan tidak pernah melukai teman-temannya, ia berteman baik dengan Jaejoong, dia adalah pelindung Jaejoong.

Lalu Kim Junsu dia ini adalah saudari kembar Kibum, meski tak memiliki persamaan sifat dan wajah tapi mereka memang kembar hanya saja Kibum lebih judes dari Junsu. Junsu salah satu teman baik sang nona muda Jaejoong, Yunho selalu mempercayakan Jaejoong padanya. Junsu adalah ajudan utama Jaejoong diatas Kyuhyun dan Kibum dan Heechul. Hobinya membaca, ia memiliki pengetahuan luas tentang dunia hitam, Junsu juga bukan orang yang ramah, ia tidak terlalu suka berbuat baik dengan orang lain selain orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya, sejak kecil sudah terpisah dengan Kibum, kedua orang tua mereka sudah bercerai , Junsu ikut dengan ayahnya yang seorang penulis, dan sudah terbiasa dengan tumpukan buku, Kibum yang murung ikut ibunya yang terkenal playgirl dan sudah 6 kali menikah, karena itu Junsu jarang bicara dengan Kibum dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi mereka sagat peduli antara satu sama lain, Kibum yang merupakan kakak meskipun jarang bicara dengan Junsu, tapi begitu terjadi sesuatu pada Junsu dia adalah orang pertama yang akan mengkhawtirkan Junsu.

Lalu Kim Heechul dia adalah putri konglomerat ternama yang selalu menjalankan bisnis kotor, Heechul adalah yeoja sombong dan penuh percaya diri, dia selalu mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri. Dia adalah ketua kelompok Puffy kelompok yeoja yang bergerak di bisnis penataan busana dan kosmetik, percayalah jangan pernah lewat didepan Puffy jika kalian tidak modis, karena yeoja-yeoja bermulut ember ini akan mengupas semua kekurangan kalian. Lagipula Heechul bukan tipe orang yang berperikemanusiaan. Tapi yang membuatnya terlihat baik adalah saat ia bersama Jaejoong yang juga merupakan teman baiknya, Heechul adalah orang yang paling mendukung hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Siswa-siswi itu tadi semuanya anak kelas tiga, orang-orang yang akan segera menjadi pemburu hantu profesonal.

Dan di tahun ketiga inilah cerita mereka akan kita saksikan bersama...

Mohon kritik dan saran ya chingu


	2. Chapter 2

**Cerita berlanjut pada hari dimana di Cassieopeia High School mulai memasuki tahun ketiga untuk Yunho dan teman-temannya. Setelah libur panjang mereka akhirnya kembali berkumpul menjalani kehidupan sekolah seperti biasa. Sepanjang koridor tampak ramai, beberapa diantaranya tampak antusias membicarakan acara liburan mereka.**

** "Waah Sulli itu tas yang bagus" Seorang yeoja berteriak kagum pada temannya, mereka bersama teman-teman yang lainnya tampak bergerombol di depan kelas dua.**

** "Tentu saja, aku beli ini di Paris lho"Sulli yeoja yang dipuji itu menyahut bangga**

** "Paris?Jangan bercanda dengannku, tas KW tidak di jual di Paris," Dibelakang Heechul muncul bagai hantu dan menyindir pedas, Jaejoong dan Junsu yang saat itu bersamanya terdiam pasrah, tak bisa membela dan juga tak bisa melawan, Sulli terlihat begitu malu dengan sindiran itu, ia tampak dilirik teman-temannya yang lain.**

**"Minggir sana, mengganggu jalan orang saja,"Heechul masih dengan angkuhnya menyingkirkan kerumunan ramai itu dengan merentangkan tangan sejadinya. Jaejoong dan Junsu tampak mengikut di belakang.**

** "Maaf ya"Jaejoong yang lebih punya hati nurani dibanding kedua temannya segera meminta maaf pada Sully. **

** "Kau ini memang kejam"Kata Junsu kagum, ia tampak sangat senang, sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang Heechul tersenyum angkuh, Jaejoong hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala jika sudah melihat hobi dua sahabatnya ini. sementara itu Kyuhyun tampak memasuki gerbang sekolah, disampingnya ia menggandeng seorang lagi yeoja imut, yang diduga sebagai calon adik kelas yang sedang diospek.**

**"Ini pasti kerjaan Heechul eonnie, benar-benar mengerikan,"Gumam Kyuhyun tatkala melihat Sulli terisak-isak berlarian ke luar sekolah**

**"Dari mana eonnie tau kalau itu perbuatan Heechul sunbae?"Tanya Taemin, yeoja yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun itu**

**"Tentu saja, musuh semua yeoja disini adalah Heechul. Sudah ya, eonnie ke kelas dulu. Taemin berhati-hatilah" Nasehat Kyuhyun sambil terus berlalu, meninggalkan Taemin yang sebetulnya masih celingak-celinguk kebingungan harus kemana.**

**OoooO**

**Sementara itu beberapa namja yang terlihat sangar yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka adalah Genk Die, dengan pimpinan mereka Choi Siwon.**

** "Hei, hari ini berapa banyak siluman?!"Tiba-tiba seorang namja lain yang di duga sebagai hoobae mereka dengan lantang berteriak pada Siwon dan rekannya. Serempak Siwon dan rekannya menoleh namja itu, Siwon mendekat dengan tenang.**

** "Kamu kelas berapa?"Tanya Siwon ramah**

** "Ke ke kelas satu Sunbae"Jawab anak itu gugup**

** "Hem, kalau begitu aku beri nasehat, jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu pada kakak kelas tiga yang lain ya. Karna kalau tidak mereka akan menjadikanmu siluman,"Nasehat Siwon tenang, meski ia tak terlihat ramah sebetulnya, merasa begitu ngeri sang hoobae menelan ludah**

** "Ba ba baik sunbae,"Dengan gugup namja itu segera meminta maaf. Siwon kemudian tersenyum dan berlalu. Di depannya, Genk Chan kemudian lewat.**

** "Hai Kibum"Sapa Siwon ramah, wajahnya berseri-seri jika sudah bertemu nona bermuka dingin ini, karena sebetulnya Siwon memang menyukai Kibum sejak dulu. Kibum membalas sapaan Siwon hanya dengan senyuman tipis. **

** "Benar-benar orang yang mengerikan ya,"Ujar hoobae tadi pada temannya **

** "Kau sih jangan sembarangan meneriaki orang, mereka itu berbahaya,"Sang teman mencoba memperingatkan**

** "Mereka itu siapa lagi?"Tanyanya kemudian, saat melihat genk Chan**

** "Itu genk Chan, yeoja yang di depan itu ketuanya, tidak kalah bahaya dari Siwon sunbae," Jawabnya, sementara yang mendengar hanya mangut-mangut mengerti.**

**OoooO**

**Kyuhyun sudah bergabung dengan ketiga sahabat wanitanya, mereka memang bersama tapi tidak terlibat percakapan seru, tiga dari mereka memilih untuk menikmati dunia masing-masing, Junsu menekuni buku bacaanya, Heechul menekuni make-up nya, dan Kyuhyun entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan berubah menjadi psikopat, dan Jaejoong, yeoja itu sedang berjalan pelan, ke salah satu bangku teman sekelasnya wajahnya yang polos begitu menggemaskan, dan sepertinya kepolosan itu ternodai dengan ekspresi takut atau tidak enak diwajahnya. **

** "Taeyeon-shii," ia menyapa pelan sosok gadis biasa yang sibuk dengan ponselnya itu, mendengar namanya di sebut Taeyeon kemudian mendongak menatap Jaejoong heran**

**"Ada apa nona muda?"tanyanya bingung**

**"Begini, buku yang kemarin aku pinjam, aku lupa membawanya. Apa aku bisa mengembalikannya besok?"Jaejoong semakin tidak enak melihat perubahan wajah Taeyeon. Namun dilirik sadis oleh ketiga sahabat Jaejoong yang tampak tak senang jika Taeyeon berani mengatakan keberatannya, Taeyeon pun buru-buru menjawab.**

** "Eh, tidak apa-apa kok Nona muda," Jawab Taeyeon setengah ikhlas**

** "Hah. terima kasih Taeyeon-shii kupikir kamu akan marah, aku janji aku akan mengembalikannya besok" Kata Jaejoong girang. Taeyeon tersenyum pahit, dan ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum lembut menatap kecerian Jaejoong.**

** "Tentu saja dia tidak marah, siapa juga yang berani melawan Nona muda" bisik-bisik di belakang tampak menyudutkan Jaejoong, mereka tampak tak senang, mendengar sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan seperti itu, Youchun salah satu sahabat Jaejoong pun menyela**

** "Kalian bilang apa?" Tanya Youchun pelan, meski nada mengancam terasa kental, dua yeoja yang sedang bergosip itupun langsung memucat**

** "Ah tidak ada" dua yeoja itu mencoba menafikan, Youchun juga tak banyak tanya lagi. Ia kemudian kembali menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. **

**OoooO**

**Sementara itu di taman sekolah terlihat seorang namja jangkung bertubuh atletis, meski wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dan sinis, namun sebetulnya ia adalah ketua genk termuda diantara semua genk yang berdiri di sekolah itu, ia sangat serius dan jarang tertawa, dan juga bicara, tapi kesetia kawanannya adalah yang paling kuat dari yang lain, ia mengagumi Yunho amat sangat, bahkan bisa dikatakan Yunho adalah kiblatnya dan namja itu adalah Max, atau Changmin, sedang duduk sendiri tanpa ditemani siapapun, wajahnya yang jauh dari manis itu membuat orang-orang tak berani mendekatinya. Namun keheningan itu tiba-tiba di ganggu dengan keributan yang tak jauh dari tempat istirahatnya. Ia terlihat terganggu dan mencoba mencari sumber kebisingan itu.**

**"Ada apa?"Tanyanya dingin, sambil mendekat pada sekumpulan hoobae**

**"Max sunbae,"Mereka mendadak panas dingin**

**"Kalian berisik! Aku tidak suka jam istirahatku diganggu, pergilah dari sini,"mendengar lengkingan suara berat Max, beberapa hoobae itu dengan cepat mengambil langkah seribu. Max masih dengan muka datarnya kemudian meneruskan istirahatnya dengan penuh keheningan. **

**OoooO**

**Jaejoong yang sudah selesai dengan Taeyeon segera menuju bangkunya, dengan hati-hati ia berjalan menghampiri bangkunya, langkahnya sangat perlahan bahkan terlalu perlahan sampai membuat teman-temannya heran.**

** "Jongie ada apa?"Tanya Heechul agak cemas**

** "Ah, tidak hanya saja..."Jaejoong tak meneruskan ucapannya**

** "Hanya saja apa?"Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran**

** "Hari ini, aku belum tertimpa sial. Aku pikir aku akan mendapat sial di sekitar tempat ini, makanya aku harus berhati-hati"Jawab Jaejoong malu-malu. Teman-teman sekelasnya serempak menahan tawa. Kyuhyun yang mengerikan segera mengeluarkan tatapan killernya untuk mengancam teman-temanya agar tidak tertawa, Heechul dan Junsu menatap Jaejoong prihatin.**

** "Jaejongie, kasihan sekali"Junsu dan Heechul berkata iba. Sambil tersenyum Jaejoong yang memang sangat tegar itu pun kembali meneruskan perjalannya yang panjang menuju bangkunya sendiri. Saat bangkunya sudah di depan mata, Jaejoong dan semua teman sekelasnya pun menghela nafas lega. Jaejoong akhirnya bisa tersenyum senang saat bangku itu sudah menyentuh buttnya.**

** "Hah rasanya lelah sekali"Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil nafas panjang, ia hendak merebahkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, dan seketika bahkan belum sempat ia menarik nafas lagi**

** Braaaak! Kursi itu ambruk, Jaejoong dengan manisnya terjerembab ke lantai marmer dingin itu, masih shock dengan kejadian singkat itu baik Jaejoong maupun rekannya sempat terdiam sebentar. Jaejoong meringis kesakitan ia mengelus buttnya, Junsu, Heechul dan Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Nona muda mereka yang malang itu, dan tak lupa mereka mendeath glare teman sekelas mereka yang hendak meledakkan tawa mereka.**

**"Hah Nona muda, kelas tiga pasti akan menjadi hal yang berat untuknya"Ujar Youchun sama prihatinnya dengan Heechul dan Junsu. Meski tidak terjadi gelak tawa massal namun kelas kembali riuh rendah,dan lagi-lagi sebuah hentakan keras mengangetkan mereka.**

** Braaak...!Pintu kelas dibuka secara paksa, Kyuhyun yang merasa ada keributan segera menoleh sumber suara keributan itu.**

** "Yu.. Yunho"Kyuhyun agak sedikit kaget, seantero kelas mendadak hening bahkan terasa seperti hampir tak berpenghuni.**

** "Heh ku pikir kau sudah berubah...Jaejongie"Ledeknya dingin, saat melihat Jaejoong dengan bangkunya yang patah **

** "Apa maksudmu? inikan hanya kecelakaan kecil"Jaejoong masih sambil meringis mencoba membela diri**

** "Tapi tetap saja termasuk dalam daftar kesialanmu kan, bahkan kursi dengan kaki besi ini pun bisa kau rusak, kau keterlaluan sekali Kim Jaejoong"Yunho masih terus meledek**

** "Jangan meledekku terus, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa patah begini?"Jaejoong yang kurang cerdas itu malah balik tanya.**

** "Aduh Nona Kim, jangan sok polos gitu dong"Lagi-lagi dua yeoja dibelakang tadi berbisik meledek, Youchun yang mendengar itupun tak tinggal diam.**

** "Jangan bicara lagi kalau tidak ingin mendapat masalah"Kini Youchun lebih serius, dua yeoja tadi langsung kecut. Sementara itu Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah tak lagi berdebat**

** "Terus aku bagaimana belajarnya"Jaejooong terlihat sedih**

** "Hah apa boleh buat. Sepertinya aku tidak akan masuk pelajaran hari ini, kau gunakan saja kursiku. Tapi segera diganti, aku tidak mau terus-terusan bolos."Yunho dengan rela hati meminjamkan bangkunya pada Jaejoong.**

** "Apa tidak apa-apa kau tidak ikut pelajaran?"Tanya Jaejoong polos**

** "Aku ini jenius, jangan meremehkanku"Jawab Yunho sombong, ia berbalik dan segera meninggalkan kelas.**

**"Sudah ya,bereskan kekacauan itu, Kim Jaejoong,sampai nanti,"Sambil terkikik pelan Yunho pun meninggalkan kelas, Jaejoong cemberut**

**"Dasar sombong, otak besi,"Umpatnya kesal, Heechul tampak mengelum senyum bersama Kyuhyun dan Junsu**

**"Hmm, mengkhawtirkan istrinya ya,"Gumam Youchun pelan, kini kembali tenggelam dengan ponselnya. **

**"Waah lagi-lagi Jaejoongie ditolong oleh tuan muda Yunho. Sepertinya kalian benar-benar pasangan yang cocok ya"Goda Heechul**

**"Yunho tidak menolongku, dia cuma mencari alasan untuk bolos" bantah Ai**

**"Heeh"Heechul dan teman-temannya masih menggodanya. Ai yang tidak terlalu pandai berdebat ini pun memutuskan untuk diam. **

** Sementara itu Yunho yang sedang bolos duduk sendirian di taman sekolah, beberapa anak yeoja berbisik-bisik membicarakannya, Yunho yang merasa risih itu pun kemudian marah.**

**"Berisik! Kalian mengganggu tidurku saja,"Teriak Yunho saat yeoja-yeoja itu mulai keterlaluan, orang-orang yang berada disitu pun kaget.**

**"Waah dia sudah marah ayo pergi,"Salah satu yeoja yang ikut berpartisipasi membicarakan Yunho pun segera menghindari amukan Yunho. Tiba-tiba seorang anak yeoja yang imut memberanikann diri mendekati Yunho yang sedang terbaring dibangku taman. Anak yeoja berparas menarik itu dengan tersipu-sipu menyapa Yunho.**

**"Su... sunbae"Sapanya gugup, dengan malas Yunho membuka matanya yang sudah tertutup itu. Tampak olehnya sesosok anak kelas satu dengan wajah merona mencoba menyerahkan sesuatu padanya, yang sepertinya dibungkus dalam kado merah jambu yang manis.**

**"Itu hadiah untukku ya?"Tebak Yunho to the point**

**"I Ia,"Jawab yeoja itu malu-malu**

**"Kau ini kenapa?"Tanya Yunho heran melihat tingkah anak kelas satu itu**

**"Saya sangat mengidolakan sunbae, melihat sunbae dengan jarak sedekat ini apalagi sampai bisa berbicara dengan sunbae membuat saya sedikit bersemangat, saya benar-benar gembira, mohon sunbae menerima hadiah dari saya ini,"Yeoja itu menyerahkan hadiahnya, sebelum tangan kasar Yunho menepisnya dan hadiah itu terlempar ke tanah. Sang Hoobae terdiam memucat, sangat tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi pada dirinya, dan seketika kakinya terasa gemetaran. **

**"Aku tidak suka hadiah,"Cerca Yunho sambil kembali berbaring, yeoja itu menangis dan berlari meninggalkan Yunho, memaksakan kaki gemetarnya yang memberat. **

** "Kristal jangan sedih, kan sudah kebilang jangan coba-coba mendekati Yunho sunbae dia memang tidak berperasaan, dia hanya tahu menyakiti hati orang,"Teman yeoja yang bernama Kristal itu mencoba menenangkan temannya.**

** "Yunho sunbae itu tega sekali, dia tidak hanya tidak menerima hadiahku tapi juga membuangnya di depan mataku, aku kesal sekali, aku kesal Amber,"Cerita Kristal sambil tersedu**

** "Eh kau bisa membalasnya lewat senior Jaejoong, kurasa melihat kekasihnya itu disakiti dia pasti juga sakit hati,"Seru Luna temannnya yang lain**

** "Tapi mendekati senior Jaejoong kan tidak mudah, kau sendiri kan tahu seberapa berbahayanya teman-temannya itu,"Kata Victoria temannya yang lain lagi**

** "Aku tidak peduli pokoknya aku mau membalas dendam,"Kristal tetap ngotot**

** "Apa boleh buat aku akan meminta bantuan kakak sepupuku dia ketua genk Tarot di sekolah ini dia juga salah satu orang yang ditakuti, paling tidak kita mendapat sedikit dukungan kan,"Luna yang paling licik diantara mereka itupun mengusulkan ide lainnya. Ketiga temannya yang tak kalah licik itupun mengangguk mantap tanda mereka sangat setuju. Tiba-tiba seseorang yang merasa berada dipihak Yunho mendengar pembicaraan itu dan dengan segera memberitahu Yunho, pada dasarnya hanya sedang mengadu nasib untuk mendapat tempat di hati Jung Yunho. **

** "Yunho Sunbae," sambil berlari-lari anak laki-laki itu berteriak-teriak memanggil nama Yunho.**

** "Hem"Yunho bangun dan mencari sumber suara itu**

** "Yunho sunbae,"Tibalah anak laki-laki itu di depan sunbaenya**

** "Ada apa?"Tanya Yunho cuek**

** "Ada anak kelas satu yang mau mencelakai Jaejoong sunbae, mereka bilang mereka ingin meminta bantuan Genk Tarot,"Jawab namja itu semangat**

** "Oh, lalu kenapa?"Tanya Yunho cuek, namja itu terdiam beberapa saat kemudian kembali berkata**

** "Emm bukannya Jaejoong sunbae itu pacar Yunho sunbae apa sunbae tidak khawatir dengannya"**

** "Kau anak kelas satu kan, kau benar-benar tidak tau apa-apa, aku ini bukan pacarnya Jaejoong lagipula tidak perlu dikhawatirkan si Kim itu juga pasti akan tertimpa masalah. Sudah pergi sana, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawtirkan hal bodoh seperti itu,"Jawab Yunho dingin, merasa begitu kecewa dan malu ia menunduk sepanjang perjalanan pulangnya ke kelas, sepertinya usahnya untuk mendapat peluang dipuji Yunho punah sudah. **

** "Heh, tidur di tempat seperti ini benar-benar merepotkan"Ujar Yunho sambil pergi ke tempat lain. **

**OoooO**

**Sementara itu Max tampak sedang berjalan sendirian, ia hampir menyisihkan orang-orang disekelilingnya hanya dengan aura gelapnya, ia melihat Kibum di depannya tampak terpaku di depan kelas anak kelas satu, penasaran ia kemudian menghampiri Kibum. **

** "Kibum noona ada apa?"Tanya Max pada Kibum, Kibum pun segera menoleh**

** "Ada anak kelas satu yang berencana menyakiti Jaejoong, kurasa mereka benar-benar hilang akal. Sudahlah aku harus menguruskan hal ini sebelum Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Junsu mengetahuinya."Jawab Kibum sambil memperhatikan anak buahnya yang sedang mengerjai Kristal**

** "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak yeoja lebih takut pada Heechul dibanding pada kita?"Tanya Max datar, **

** "Karena musuh semua yeoja di sinikan Heechul"Jawab Kibum tenang, hampir sama datarnya dengan Max, Max tak bicara lagi ia pun sedikit mengintip ke dalam kelas, ia melihat beberapa rekan Kibum sedang mengurus empat anak yeoja yang berusaha mencelakai Jaejoong. Mereka di kerjai di dalam kelas tidak hanya oleh rekan Kibum tapi juga anak satu kelas.**

** "Heah aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Jaejoong yang selalu mereka lindungi"Seorang anak namja dari kelas dua yang sedang melihat keriuhan kelas satu berbicara pada temannya.**

** "Karena sudah pasti Jaejoong itukan satu-satunya anggota mereka yang tidak bisa membela diri sendiri lagipula Jaejoong itukan Nona muda"Jawb teman lainnya**

** "Benar-benar tidak masuk akal, orang-orang mengerikan itu membela seorang gadis lemah"Kata temannya lagi**

**"Bukan sekadar gadis lemah, dia itu Nona muda,"ralat temannya **

**"Yah kau benar,"**

**OoooO**

**Jaejoong, Heechul, Junsu, Kyuhyun, Youchun, dan Siwon sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah. Kantin ini sudah dipenuhi sejak tadi, tapi keberadaan mereka yang datang telat selalu tetap mendapat tempat VIP mengingat pengaruh mereka di tempat itu.**

** "Tidak percaya akan ada hal seperti ini di sekolah,"Kata Kyuhyun, sebetulnya mereka sedang membahas tentang materi baru kelas tiga yang menurut sumber terpercaya materi tambahan itu adalah pelajaran dansa, dan entah bagaimana sekolah pemburu hantu bisa membutuhkan kelas dansa.**

** "Dansa itu bukan hal yang buruk teman-teman, selama kalian bisa menyelami perasaan pasangan kalian masing-masing aku yakin hal yang seperti itu tidak akan sulit ia kan,"Ujar Youchun, Jaejoong yang merasakan hal yang sama tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tahu hal itu sesuatu yang tabu untuk dibicarakan dari bibirnya.**

** "Terima kasih, tapi kami tidak mengerti,"Jawab Junsu setengah kesal**

** "Hei hei hei, apa ia seorang kutu buku sepertimu tidak mengerti maksudku,"Youchun sangsi**

** "Apa maksudnya!"Junsu kesal, tiba-tiba seorang anak yeoja tanpa sengaja menumpahkan minumannya pada Kyuhyun, membuat perdebatan Junsu dan Youchun terhenti seketika. Yeoja dari kelas dua itu, sangat ketakutan saat menyadari bahwa orang yang terkena minumannya itu adalah Kyuhyun.**

** "Apa kau tidak punya mata?!Hah?! Apa aku sebegitu mengganggu jalanmu? Cepat lakukan sesuatu pada seragamku atau aku akan melakukan sesuatu padamu"Kyuhyun berucap tenang meski matanya memancar kilatan amarah yang besar, yeoja itupun menangis ketakutan **

** "Hei kenapa malah menangis?! Dengar ya aku paling tidak suka yeoja yang cengeng, Jaejoongie yang selalu bernasib sial saja tidak pernah menangis,"Kesal Kyuhyun, Jaejoong cemberut sebal mendengar dirinya dibuat perempumaan seperti itu, teman-teman yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.**

** "Maaf, aku hanya memberi contoh pada anak ini"Jelas Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong**

** "Sudah sekarang lakukan seperti yang aku perintahkan,"Bentak Kyuhyun pada yeoja itu, tapi yeoja itu terdiam kebingungan. **

** "Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"Tanya Junsu dingin**

** "I itu sunbae, apa yang harus saya lakukan?"Tanya yeoja itu takut**

** "Kau sudah kelas dua kan, seharusnya kau bisa menggunakan sihir, gunakan sihirmu,"Tegas Kyuhyun**

** "Ta tapi, penggunaan sihir untuk hal biasa kan tidak di perbolehkan sunbae"Kata Yeoja itu, sambil bertolak pinggang Kyuhyun berdiri angkuh, dengan kesalnya ia berkata.**

** "Kamu bilang ini hal biasa?!Heh dengar ya anak kecil, kalau baju ini basah aku bisa kedinginan, kalau aku kedinginann aku bisa sakit dan kalau aku sakit aku tidak masuk sekolah dan kalau aku tidak masuk sekolah aku bisa tidak lulus dan kalau aku tidak lulus aku akan bunuh diri, dan kalau aku bunuh diri aku akan menjadi hantu, dan kalau aku menjadi hantu aku akan dimusnahkan oleh kalian semua, aku bisa musnah dari dunia ini dikarenakan hal yang kau sebut biasa tadi anak kecillll,"Mendengar itu yeoja tadi jadi merinding. Sepertinya kesalahan kecil yang ia lakukan ini bisa berakibat fatal terhadap seseorang. Meskipun itu hanya lompatan kesimpulan dari Kyuhyun**

** "Jauh sekali perkiraannya,"Gumam Siwon disambut tawa kecil dari temannya yang lain**

** "Ayo cepat!"Desak Kyuhyun, dengan berat hati yeoja itupun mengangkat tangannya dan membacakan beberapa mantra sebuah energi panas keluar dari tangannya dan langsung menuju seragam Kyuhyun yang basah tersiram tadi. Tapi belum kering seragam yang basah itu, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras memekakkan telinga,**

** "Stephanie Hwang"Teriakan keras itu membahana di seantero kantin, anak itu semakin takut**

** "Keruang kedisiplinan sekarang"Perintah lengkingan suara itu, dengan lesu Stephanie menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap.**

** "Hem sudahlah aku sudah tidak ingin seragam yang kering lagi, aku masih punya seragam lain. Kau boleh pergi,"Titah Kyuhyun santai, sementara Stephanie Hwang dengan lesu melangkahkan kakinya keruang kedisiplinan**

** "Kasihan sekali dia,"Ucap Jaejoong bersimpati **

** "Yunho sini,"Tiba-tiba Siwon berteriak-teriak, Yunho yang dipanggil itupun segera menuju temapt temannya.**

** "Kau kemana saja?"Tanya Siwon**

** "Tidak"Jawab Yunho singkat**

** "Eh Yunho materi baru tahun ajarin ini adalah kelas dansa, gimana keren kan,"Ujar Youchun semangat**

** "Oh"Yunho hanya menyahut singkat**

**"Dan kau bisa memilih Jaejoongie sebagai partner dansamu, bagaimana keren tidak,"Youchun merangkul pundak Yunho, Yunho tersenyum remeh**

**"Kalau begitu, aku pasti tidak akan pernah lulus dari kelas dansa,"Yunho memandang Jaejoong remeh, Jaejoong lagi-lagi di buat cemberut, tapi ia tak bermaksud melawan**

** "Yunho kursi itu sudah aku ganti,"Ucap Jaejoong kemudian, Yunho tak menjawab apa-apa.**

** "Kenapa kau tidak jawab,"Kesal Jaejoong yang merasa diacuhkan, Yunho menoleh perlahan**

** "Menurutmu aku harus jawab apa?"Tanya Yunho dingin matanya tampak sedang menggoda Jaejoong**

** "Apa saja, yang penting jangan diam seperti itu. Kalau begini terus kau bisa membuat semua orang membencimu,"Marah Jaejoong, Yunho lagi-lagi diam ia meneguk minuman kaleng yang sudah ia pesan tadi.**

** "Apa pedulimu,"Jawab Yunho kemudian**

** "Dia ini,"Jaejoong yang merasa kesal sudah berdiri dan bermaksud untuk menyerang Yunho, sebelum teman-teman yeojanya menahannya segera. Jaejoong tidak jadi menyerang Yunho, tapi ia sangat kesal.**

** "Aku mau ke kelas dulu,"Pamit Jaejoong segera, teman-temannya hanya menggelang tanda pasrah, dan Yunho tersenyum simpul menatap kepergian yeoja cantik itu.**

**Saat dalam perjalanan ke kelas Jaejoong bertemu dengan Kibum yang sedang melihat-lihat dinding kelasnya. Jaejoong pun segera menghampiri Kibum.**

** "Kibum ada apa?"Tanya Jaejoong pada Kibum**

** "Kim Jaejoong-shii, tidak aku hanya sedang mencari sumber kekuatan gelap yang baru aku rasakan di sekitar sini"Jawab Kibum, Jaejoong mangut-mangut**

** "Apa maksud Kibum, kekuatan arwah yang ada dalam dinding ini?"Tebak Jaejoong**

** "Iya ya, Jaejoong-shii pasti bisa merasakannya dengan jelas kan,"**

** "Yah, aku merasakannya dari tadi,"Jawab Jaejoong lagi**

** "Lalu kenapa tidak kau musnahkan?"Tanya Kibum **

** "Aku pikir itu hanya kekuatan untuk mengontrol iblis. Soalnya aku baru merasakannya saat Yunho datang, kupikir itu salah satu kekuatan Yunho yang tersisa,"Jawab Jaejoong kalem**

** "Jadi kekuatan itu muncul saat Yunho tiba ya. Yah Jaejoong mungkin benar. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu,"Ujar Kibum kemudian pergi. Jaejoong pun kembali ke kelasnya.**

** "Aaau,"Tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak, ia memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan, Kibum segera menghampirinya dengan cemas. **

** "Jaejoong-shii, kau kenapa?"Tanya Kibum, dan saat itu Junsu, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Yunho dan yang lainnya yang melihat kejadian ia segera menghampiri, Yunho yang paling khawatir segera mendekap tubuh rapuh Jaejoong.**

**"Kim Jaejoong! Ya Kim Jaejoong!," Yunho semakin dibuat cemas. **

** "Kepalaku sakit sekali,"Jawab Jaejoong tertahan menahan sakit.**

** "Aku akan mengantarnya ke UKS,"Yunho menawarkan diri mengantarkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hendak berganjak, tapi begitu kakinya menopang tubuhnya kepalanya semakin berat dan tekanan di tubuhnya semakin kuat. Sesaat Jaejoong masih sadar teman-temannya meneriakan namanya, dan disaat-saat terdesak itu ia melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu, ia seorang pria berpakaian ala pangeran dari kerajaan vampire. Jaejoong tak begitu melihat wajahnya tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu memiliki hawa arwah yang sangat besar. **

**"Kim Jaejoong, ya Kim Jaejoong," Jaejoong pingsan dipelukan Yunho**

**TBC (?)**

**Hampir kesal dengan FF ini, terinspirasi dari banyak film yang saya tonton sejak kecil mungkin chingu tau film apa saja yang menjadi inspirasi saya, salah satunya Harry Potter, cerita ini dibuat sudah lama dan saya hampir bosan, banyaknya typo dan jalan cerita yang membosankan membuat cerita ini rumit sekali di remake, saya hampir putus asa untuk melanjutkannya, dan mungkin sudah putus asa, jadi maaf ya jika FF ini banyak kekurangan**

**Terima kasih banyak dan selamat membaca**


End file.
